xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Sanchez
Mario Sanchez is a CAW wrestler who wrestles under his real name, he was formerly signed to XWP before being forced to leave after XWP WrestleMania 3 after losing to Arrow. He is brothers with former XWP Wrestlers AJ Reyes and Devin Sanchez. Mario has won 27 World Championships throughout his entire CAW Career. XWP Career (2016-2019) Season 1: Intercontinental & World Heavyweight Champion Mario Sanchez made his XWP Debut on the 25th of July 2016 in a 6 Man Battle Royal to become Number 1 Contender to the Intercontinental Title, however he would be eliminated by Undershock. He would then compete in a Fatal 4 Way to qualify for an XWP Championship Match however would be pinned by Mahadi Khan. Mario Sanchez would then be drafted to Smackdown. On the first Smackdown, he would team with Phenom in a losing effort against X Bullet Club's Seth Turner & Reggie Killer. At Outlaw, Mario would team with Phenom and Matteo in a losing effort to Zack Thompson, Seth Turner & Reggie Killer. He would have his first win at Unbreakable when he won the XWP Intercontinental Championship from PJ Skillz, he would hold the Title until Summerslam where he would lose it to Zack Thompson. He would be unsuccessful in rematches at the Smackdown after Summerslam, and Psychopath, one when Zack DQed himself, and one where it was a Falls Count Anywhere. At Survivor Series Mario would represent Smackdown in the Gauntlet Match, he would eliminate Chris Jericho but would be eliminated by Demon Extreme. At Destruction, Mario would win a Battle Royal to become Number 1 Contender to Max Mercury's XWP World Heavyweight Championship. At Royal Rumble, he would win the World Heavyweight Title from Max Mercury, winning his 18th World Title in his CAW Career. He would retain the Championship at World's Collide before losing it to Matteo at WrestleMania 1's Main Event. Season 2: Move to Raw & XWP Champion On the Raw after WM, Mario was drafted to Raw. At Outlaw S2, Mario Sanchez lost to Angel Alexander in a great match. After the match, Mario and Angel shook hands and Mario said that Angel is going to be the future of XWP. At Money in the Bank, Mario lost in a Fatal 4 Way for the US Title to champion Curtis Stunt. At Summerslam, Mario would become Number 1 Contender to the XWP Title by beating Victor X. Later in the night, after speaking to XWP Owner Brett Storm about it, Mario came out and cashed in his Number 1 Contendership to compete in the XWP Championship match, making it a Triple Threat. Mario would pin Champion Arrow to become the first man to hold both World Championships in XWP. At Bragging Rights, Mario would lose to Brett Storm after Brett used a chair. At Nightmares, he would lose his XWP Title to Max Mercury thanks to Brett Storm's interference. Mario would lose to Max Mercury in his rematch at Survivor Series. The next night on Raw, he was confronted by Goldberg who challenged him to a match at WrestleMania 2 which Mario accepted. At Royal Rumble, Mario would enter at Number 13 and he would eliminate Zack Thompson & Seth Turner before being eliminated by Goldberg. At Danger Zone, Mario Sanchez would face Goldberg's chosen opponent Blake Douglas in which Mario would win. After the match, Mario would be hit with a Spear and two Jackhammers from Goldberg. At WrestleMania 2, Mario Sanchez would lose to Goldberg after a brutal back and forth match. Season 3: Feud with Arrow At Outlaw, Mario Sanchez would face Angel for the Internet Title in a losing effort. At Pick Your Poison, Mario Sanchez would defeat Arrow to qualify for the Raw MITB Match. At Money in the Bank, Mario would compete in said MITB Match in a losing effort. At Summerslam's Pre-Show, Mario Sanchez would lose to Arrow. At Nightmares, Mario Sanchez would defeat Arrow seemingly to end the feud but after the match but after the match Mario was attacked by Arrow. At Survivor Series, Mario would distract Arrow costing him the Internet Championship. Later in the night Mario was attacked by Arrow before he was supposed to represent Raw in a Traditional Survivor Series Match but Arrow replaced him. At Royal Rumble, Arrow & Mario would face off one last time in a 3 Stages of Hell Loser Leaves XWP Match where Mario would win the first stage before losing both the second and third and thus being fired from XWP. At Danger Zone, Mario would return and save his brother Devin Sanchez from an attack from Arrow and he would announce that he would face Arrow at WrestleMania in an Unsanctioned Match because he may not be able to wrestle, but he can fight. At WrestleMania, he would lose to Arrow in his final XWP Match. XWP Championships & Accomplishments